


Better Than Magic!

by BeObscene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Teacher-Student Relationship, older/younger, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: Bellatrix goes undercover as a teacher at Hogwarts for Voldemort.  Feisty young Ginny Weasley takes an unusual liking to the new prof and attempts to form a relationship while becoming her unwitting accomplice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some strong sexual content and language mixed with slapstick and shenanigans. If you don't like or are offended by a teenager pursuing a romantic relationship with an older woman then don't go any further.

It was a brand new year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a new teacher was on her way to her classroom. Miss Cleo Mandrake, real name Bellatrix Lestrange, she was infiltrating the school for Voldemort and no one was any the wiser. It wasn't like she had much of a disguise really but luckily no one knew her directly. She was assigned to Gryffindor when she'd much rather be in Slytherin house.

"What am I even teaching in this place?" She questioned as she rummaged through the desk of the previous professor who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. She wasn't one to plan ahead or put very much thought in any plan, she wasn't even exactly sure who or what she was looking out for. Mainly she was intended to be the eyes and ears inside, on top of pretending to be one of the sorry saps working here. "Potion theory? Well that ought to be easy. These Hogwart's brats don't know anything, they'd believe everything I tell them."

She sifted through old texts, nothing interested her but it was school work after all. She was hoping there might be something useful to her in case she was ganged up on or felt like torturing someone for fun.

"Pardon me, Miss, but are you the new Potion theory instructor?"

She saw this young girl about 17 or 18, proper posture and by the looks of it a busy body. Of course Bellatrix needed to play along. "Yes. I am Cleo...," This was terrible, she was there only five minutes and already she forgot what name she was using, "...Man...drake. Cleo Mandrake. Who might you be, young lady?"

The girl acted skeptical at first, arching an eyebrow and looking over this strange woman but quickly smiled greeted her with a singing voice, "Hermione Granger.”

“Granger is it? Hm," she smirked and walked up to her, fiddling with her wand. She looked Hermione up and down, "Miss Granger, are you hoping that coming here, seeing me will in some way improve your grade?"

Hermione was startled by this accusation, "No, Miss Mandrake, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!"

Bellatrix got closer forcing Hermione to back out into the hall, "You know, I had a lot of trouble at my old school, I had students get on my good side only for them to steal from behind my back!"

Hermione's jaw was hanging wide open, "I-I would never..."

"You lot have a point system don't you? You don't want to be responsible for Gryffindor losing 100 points!? Then off with you!"

Hermione had never been yelled at like that before by any adult at the school, maybe Snape but not at this degree. Bellatrix watched her scurry down the hall; she loved playing with emotions.

Although she thought she had at least one student off her back, Bellatrix Lestrange really had no idea what she was in for. Her first day was filled with mayhem and chaos. She grew tired of students asking questions or talking over her, shooting spit balls. She was teaching children from 13 and up, she knew she could slack off a little but needed to show some control of the room. Next she had a group that must've been in their latest year but she still had to bear through juvenile behaviour from them.

The worst was when she demonstrated mixing potions for plant growth. A hand shot up near the front of the seats.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Bellatrix sighed.

"You know you shouldn't mix those together..."

"I think I know what I'm doing!"

"But, Miss, it's like a bom..."

"Shush!" She combined the chemicals into her small cauldron and recieved an instant blast to the face, dodging out of the way just in time with only a bit of soot covering her. She coughed long and hard as the room filled with black smoke. Class was dismissed. She still had one more class which she dreaded but knew she had to endure.

“The next class of students about the same ages as the last was a little rowdy but luckily she intimidated a great deal of them. A young redhead shushed some students every so often for talking or goofing off. She was relieved once the day ended. She felt like having a stiff drink but didn't want to go very far to get it.

She leaned over her desk when she heard a soft voice from behind her, "Miss!"

She spun around quickly and had to look down to see who the voice belonged to. Young Ginny Weasley, red hair, short for her age, pretty and very straightforward and to the point.

Bellatrix was taken off guard by how close she was, she just sneaked up behind her without making a sound. "What...uh...can I do for you?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she proclaimed as she did a curtsey. "I just wanted to apologize on behalf of the class. I tried shutting a few of them up."

"Right...um, thank you. Now be on your w..."

"Can I say you have a very elegant perfume," she said leaning in to sniff her. Bellatrix was growing uncomfortable with this one, she'd much prefer dealing with Hermione Granger. "Yes, intoxicating. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No! No! I am fine!" She urged. Ginny just stood there smiling up at her. "You should be on your way!"

"Alright then. I will see you tomorrow, Miss!"

She ran off with a spring in her step. This girl, no more than five feet. with slender build really got to her. She was intimidating, unpredictable, something Bellatrix had no use for. She was...strange but much stranger than any girl she had ever encountered. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix runs into some trouble with Ginny during class and suffers a wardrobe malfunction.

Bellatrix knew she couldn't last an entire year at this school, she felt like she would go mad by the end of the week...well, madder.

She knew the professors were suspicious of her and the brown nosers. She couldn't just make things up as she went along forever. She sat in her chambers studying for tomorrow, something she dreaded but at least she would be a step ahead of the students.

Ginny 's class was her first one that day. She stayed up too late, she needed coffee, her eyes were more sunken in than usual. Ginny sat at attention with her back straight and hands folded on the table; still something odd about her. She wrote lines on the board for the Griffindor kids to copy. She hardly interacted with any of them. By the end of class she enjoyed the silence as long as she could. She sunk into her chair with a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Hello, Miss!”

“What?!"

Ginny managed to sneak up on her without making noise once again; who knows how long she was standing there watching her. "Do you need any help?"

Bellatrix 's head was pounding, she had no time for this nonsense. "No! That is quite alright!"

"Are you sure? I could arrange your papers, clean erasers..."

"No, just head on to your next class...," she waved her along. She waited a moment before opening her eyes again. She looked around to make sure she was really alone this time. She reached into her desk and pulled out a flask. "Yes, that's the stuff," she said after chugging some of the liquid courage back. She had a free period but didn't know what to do. She could check in with Voldemort but was advised only to discuss matters with him at night or when an emergency arises connected to the mission.

She thought she could slip outside. She didn't even get ten feet from her door before getting bothered by an actual professor. The instructor for transfiguration, McGonagall left unexpectedly and someone “had eagerly insisted she reach the class. It seemed simple enough, it was all on vanishing. "If any of those brats gets out of line I'll make them disappear," she thought.

Entering the classroom she was shocked to see her morning class and judging by the smug face on her it was Ginny who insisted she take over. "Class!" She greeted. The only thing on her mind at that moment was just how much bigger and nicer this room was than her own. "So where is it you left off?" She asked, carelessly flipping through a mess of papers on the desk.

"We were going to learn how to make boobs bigger!," Laughed one of the male students. Ginny glared at him from across the room.

One girl elbowed him and said to Bellatrix, "We were going to learn how to make him vanish and reappear." She pointed to a spotted owl resting on a stand next to the desk; it squawked at Bellatrix and raised its wings.

She sneered at the scared animal and stood up in front of the class next to it. "Right. Maybe if he is lucky I will bring him back. The class laughed“, unbeknownst to then that she was being serious. She made everyone practise the word 'Evanesco'.

“Ev-an-es-ko!," Bellatrix shouted loudly.

"Eve-an-es-go!" The class clumsily repeated.

"Ev-ans-es-clo!" The class butchered on.

Bellatrix knew she had to be patient. "Ev...an...es...co...," she announciated.

"Ev-an-es-ko!" The class shouted .

"Good! Good!" She said with mild enthusiasm, "Now who wishes to make this fowl beast disappear?"

Not every hand in the room shot up, for some reason Ginny seemed nervous; Bellatrix found this amusing, perhaps she was scared of messing up, maybe she wasn't as quick as the other kids. "Why don't you come up here and show everyone how it's done Miss Weasley!" All eyes were on her, some laughed and teased, Ginny didn't want to look bad in front of her new teacher so she forced a smile and got up from her seat. "Now raise your wand. Steady it now."

Ginny carefully raised her wand, aiming it at the still squawking bird, she said with the flick of her wrist, "Evanesko!" Her wand sparked but the bird remained. The class gasped all nearly at once.   
“Ginny looked over at a now naked Bellatrix/Mandrake. The moment the spell hit her she knew what happened, she covered herself almost immediately. One hand to cover between her legs and an entire arm to shield her breasts from the class; at an E cup they were hard to hide as you can imagine, she was fearful of one popping out from above or beneath her arm. Bellatrix wanted to shriek at Ginny but instead chanted the spell to bring her clothes back, "It's not working! Where did you send my clothes?"

Ginny backed into her desk as if she was about to make a run for it. She looked so scared and confused, "I don't know! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

The class laughed hysterically at the spectacle. Bellatrix had had enough, "THAT'S IT! THAT IS 2000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Student, Cho Chang voiced her concern, "But that would put Gryffindor at -1950 points!"

"You heard me!" Bellatrix hid behind her desk. "Class dismissed! Except for you, Weasley!"

Everyone teased Ginny on their way out. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she waited for the angry instructor to come out; she had never gotten herself into “any serious trouble before, sure she could be mischievous but she couldn't recall a single time she stripped a teacher's clothing. If she went to tell on her she would be in hot water for sure.

Bellatrix emerged now wearing a spare cloak left there, it would do until she went back to her room. "Come here," she demanded.

Ginny walked slowly toward her, "I really don't know what happened, Miss. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Well, it won't be happening again!" She slapped her hand down on the table. "Now how much did you see?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be cute with me!"

For the first time, Ginny felt scared, like she was a lot smaller than she was. "I-I didn't see anything..."

"Really? You didn't see my knockers?"

"No, I didn't see your wobblers!"

Bellatrix almost laughed at this word but had to remind herself she needed to be assertive with her “little pest. "You best hope no one saw them! How would you like it if I made your clothes disappear and you standing here showing your wobblers?"

"I don't think mine are as big as yours...," Ginny stopped when she saw how stern she looked, "I mean, not too good!"

"Yes, I bet you wouldn't!" She had to think of a punishment but there was only 2 things that came to mind, "Now arrange my papers and clean these erasers!"

Ginny immediately perked up, she got to work on her desk on the spot while Bellatrix went to change. "Bloody weird child!" thought Bellatrix.

In her chambers, Bellatrix found a note from Voldemort tucked in her bed. She was given instructions to find a hidden passageway. He included a map but it looked impossible to decipher given its unusual code and language. She put on some new clothes and went back to check on Ginny. The map would have to wait until everyone else was asleep.

Ginny had finished with the papers and was now clapping erasers, coughing from the thick chalk dust. “You look ravishing, Miss!" *cough*

"Good job!" She admired her clean desk before pushing the papers onto the floor. "Now do it again!" She cackled.

Ginny pretended to be upset about doing the job but she was really ecstatic about finally helping. She let her giddiness slip while on her hands and knees gathering sheets.

"Is that a smile?" Bellatrix frowned.

Her devious grin vanished faster than her teacher's clothes, "No, Miss! Sorry!" Bellatrix left her for another moment to get some coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny wants to know more about her teacher, annoying Bellatrix more and more.

Ginny wasn't sure what it was about Miss Mandrake that kept her up at night. She stopped writing in her diary ages ago but she decided to take it out again to maybe make some sense out of what had happened so far. Cho Chang caught her that night after she stripped the professor naked.

"Everyone has been talking about it," Cho told her friend at her bed side, "Some are calling you a hero."

"I didn't mean to do it...I never would have done that to anyone," Ginny said, lying back onto her bed. "I wish I knew what it was about Miss Mandrake..."

Cho wasn't sure what she was talking about, "Miss Mandrake?"

"She's so mysterious isn't she?"

"Um...I guess."

"I need to find out more about her. I wonder what she's doing right now."

Cho wasn't sure why the sudden inte“rest in her, just another teacher that seemed a little eccentric. Bellatrix meanwhile was trying to figure out where she was supposed to go, this map was impossible to decipher. She knew she couldn't waste away on this all night since she did have morning classes but she figured that maybe she could be a little late, maybe even fake illness but it would seem peculiar doing so in her first week. She didn't want to look weak but finding someone to figure out this insanity for her.

"Miss?"

"Piss off," Bellatrix responded, half awake at her desk.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Bellatrix managed to keep her head up and realized her mistake, "What is it, Granger?"

"Um, I finished my assignment," she placed the paper on the desk; there was still more than an hour left of class. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Bellatrix just wanted to put her head down, she couldn't think straight, "Do you have any work from any other class?"

“No, not really..."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, of course this girl had to be quicker than everyone else. "Fine, just...I don't know..." She put her head down, murmuring as she did. Hermione couldn't help but notice the map she had been working on. It was poorly hidden under a book and got the young girl curious.

"What's this?" She went to pull it out but was stopped when Bellatrix pulled it away from her.

"Nothing! Now return to your seat!" She didn't want a little brown noser like Hermione Granger looking at this top secret information. If Hermione was as smart as she made herself out to be then she would easily catch on to what was going on and snitch on her. Bellatrix spent time in Azkaban Prison before and she wasn't going back.

She managed to speed through to lunch without further incident and no Ginny. She decided to slip over to Hogsmeade village and drink at one of the local pubs. She managed to allude everyone and in no time at all was on her second pitcher of beer; she believed it would make her think straighter. All she could see on the piece of paper now were blurry lines that overlapped into nonsensical web.

“What do you have there, Miss?"

Bellatrix was afraid to look over but erched her head and saw the redhead standing up straight and smiling at her. "How did you get in here?"

"I'll be 18 in 3 months." She held back a giggle and put her finger up to her lips. She helped herself to a glass from Bellatrix 's pitcher but it was quickly pulled away.

"That isn't for you!"

"Sorry...I'm not sure what's gotten into me."

Bellatrix takes a gulp from the glass she confiscated, "Did you follow me here?"

"Um..."

Bellatrix sighed, "Look, I need some time on my own, alright? You have no idea what it's like."

"I understand...do you want to talk later?"

"No, not re...," she caught sight of the clock on the wall, almost 1pm, "Shit, is that the right time?"

Ginny had never heard a teacher curse before, she followed her outside, "Miss, did you forget to pay?" She never saw her leave anything on the bar “counter.

"No," she answered truthfully. Bellatrix bent down to tie her shoelace, another way of slowing her down. Ginny didn't mean to stare but her professor's ass was huge and round. By the time Bellatrix stood up, she turned around to see Ginny with her face lit up, still looking down at where her ass was. She waved a hand in front of the girls face but she did not blink, she was frozen like a statue, but not just her, everyone in the village had stopped in their place which could only meant one thing.

"Got you!" A man grabbed her by the wrist; he hadn't shaved in days and by the looks of things missed a wash for about a month; he had to be quick about this because the spell he cast wouldn't last.

"Marv, what do you want?" Marv was stronger than she was so it was near impossible to shake free.

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed to leave the school! You'll give yourself away!"

"You don't know what it's like in there! I have to be in character all the time!"

"You better be doing your job!”

“So that's your job then is it? Making sure I do mine?" She smirked devilishly.

"Just get back to the school! You have to find that corridor!"

"What am I even looking for?" Bellatrix snapped.

"He said you'll know when you see it," he stared back at Ginny, "What's with her?"

Bellatrix brushed it off, "I don't bloody know!" She headed back to Hogwart's. The spell broke and Ginny was confused to see that Bellatrix had vanished.

"Miss?" She spun around, looking about, "Miss?"

That night, Bellatrix wandered the halls long after everyone was in bed. She still wasn't sure where this map was supposed to be taking her. She took a break after feeling like giving up after 20 minutes. She found the kitchen and helped herself to what was in the fridge. She was concerned about getting caught so kept it brief before getting back to work. She felt like there was eyes on her, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

“When she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end she stopped what she was doing; perhaps it was a change in the air. She stuck her hand out, despite not seeing anything in front of her she felt a sheet or blanket. She pulled at the invisible blanket and was faced with Ginny, shocked that she was found.

"Dammit, Weasley! What are you doing here?"

Ginny sat down, happy to see her but sad she was caught. "Sorry, I'm usually the only one up this late. I always throw the invisibility cloak on and come here when I can't sleep."

"Well, you should get to bed before I take more points away from you."

"Right, Miss," she stood up but couldn't help but wonder why she was there, "Miss, why did you come out here so late?"

"I don't have to tell you that," Bellatrix looked at her sternly.

Ginny noticed she had that piece of paper she'd seen at the pub in her hand, she grabbed it without even asking to see it. "Is this a maze of some kind?"

“Ginny!"

"It is. Strange. These look like keys on a piano."

"What?"

"If you hold it up to the light...," she said placing it in the fridge, "It looks like a big keyboard. Some are shaded in like C and B-sharp."

Bellatrix felt stupid for not figuring that out earlier, "Do you know where this corridor is?"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe...Wait, why are you looking for a hidden corridor?"

"Uh...," She had to think fast before this girl smartened up, "I'm on a special assignment. I have to get to this corridor before Lord Voldemort gets to it."

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Special assignment? Like a double agent?"

"Yes. Exactly. No one else knows about this. I can't let it get in the wrong hands."

"I understand, Miss. I won't tell anyone.”

“Good. It is vital that I get to that corridor before he or his Death Eaters get to it!" Ginny bought this, why wouldn't she? She knew there was something about Miss Mandrake.

"Do you need any help, Miss?"

"No...," but then Bellatrix took a moment to think about it. Ginny could be useful getting her through the whole way and if there was anything dangerous then she could use Ginny as a kind of guinea pig. "Yes. I'm sure I can put your skills to some use."

"Thank you, Miss, you won't regret it."

Bellatrix was not expecting a hug. She simply patted Ginny's head and hoped it would end soon. Having this girl around may come in handy after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny assists Bellatrix but not before making a startiling confession.

Bellatrix wasn't too keen on Ginny helping her; she managed to slip into her chambers undetected which only added to her worries. 

"Ahh! How did you get in here?"

"Oh, sorry, Miss is this a bad time?" Bellatrix found her seated in a corner simply reading from a book when she entered. "I was wondering when you'd be back!"

"Ginny, you can't just come in my room!"

Ginny put her book down and rushed to her, "Terribly sorry! I'm just very excited about helping the Ministry of Magic!"

"Um...right," Bellatrix still couldn't believe she swallowed that lie.

"I've been going over the map, backwards and forwards. It's certainly very tricky but I think..."

Ginny was stopped by her teacher's hands placed firmly on her shoulders, "We'll worry about that on the weekend, alright?"

"Good thinking, Miss!"

"Now, don't you have some place you need to be?"

Ginny thought briefly but came up with nothing, "No, not really."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, she guided Ginny to the door, "Ginny, the end of the day is my time. I love your enthusiasm but we mustn't spend much time together. Others might grow suspicious."

Ginny took note of the seriousness in her voice, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters you mean?"

"Yes, exactly," Bellatrix answered her. "Just remember to keep quiet about all of this."

Ginny nodded, "I promise. I won't tell anyone. Especially not Hermione."

"Good."

Hermione found Ginny sitting on her bed staring out the window, she seemed as if she was swoon over someone. "What's that look about?" Hermione laughed. Ginny ignored her, she was just so lost in her thoughts she couldn't pay her any mind. Hermione sat next to her. "Okay, who is it?"

Ginny sighed, "Oh, I'm afraid this is the love that I dare not speak its name...," she trailed off.

Hermione thought she was simply being ridiculous and over dramatic until it suddenly hit her what she was implying, "WHAT?"

Ginny fell back onto the bed with that stupid grin still planted on her face, "I probably shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're in love with a girl?" Hermione bugged but Ginny just laughed. "Come on, who is she? I won't make fun. I  
promise."

"Oh very well then," Ginny sat up and faced her, she looked around to make sure there was no one else around to hear this, "I'm in love with Cleo Mandrake!"

Hermione was shocked to say the least, horrified to say the most, "Our potions teacher?! Miss Mandrake?!" She needed a moment for this information to process, "Have you lost all senses?!"

Ginny's smile never broke, "Maybe."

"You are ridiculous!"

"Oh, please, Hermione!" Ginny laughed at just how expressive her face was.

"You can't be serious! Why her?"

Ginny let out a sigh, "Where do I begin..."

"You're seriously sitting here fantasizing about that woman? What would your parents think?"

"I don't care."

"They'd lock you both up if you were ever found out!"

"Seriously, Hermione?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know a single thing about her. I don't trust her, I think she might be up to something. She's clearly not qualified to be teaching us."

This struck a nerve with the young redhead, "You take that back!"

"What? I'm right, Ginny! Something is going on with her!"

"Take it back!" Ginny drew her wand at her, surprising Hermione that she would even dare threaten her in such a manner.

"Ginny, calm down!"

Ginny withdrew her wand, "You better not tell anyone."

Hermione put her hands up in surrender, "Don't worry, I won't." Ginny was now quite glum after what she said, "You shouldn't pursue her. Even if she does feel the same way...it could never work."

"You're just jealous because you've never been in love. You don't know what it feels like!"

Hermione was taken aback by this, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, "Excuse me?"

Ginny ignored her and went back to thinking of her new love, "Black grizzled hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A butt the size of a large couldrun!" She laughed.

"That's disgusting! Why are you even telling me this?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"I need to tell someone these things," Ginny giggled, "I want to shout it from the rooftops!"

"For everyone's sake please don't," Hermione finally had enough for one night and turned in; Ginny had trouble sleeping at first, the excitement of the weekend was the culprit.

Saturday night, Bellatrix waited in the kitchen. She told Ginny, 'Midnight. 12. Sharp.' She could hear a beat, like a drum but wasn't sure where it was coming from. It grew louder and sounded more like that of an electric guitar bass. It got louder and louder until it sounded like it was right in front of her, all muffled and sizziling. Ginny materialized, throwing her invisibility cloak off.

"Fucking hell, Ginny!" Bellatrix said with quite a start.

Ginny had earphones on, her music was a little too loud for a covert mission like this one. Bellatrix made her remove them, "Sorry, Miss." Ginny navigated with the notes she made from her understanding of the map and they located a bare stone wall with nothing on it. Bellatrix wasn't impressed but then Ginny placed her hands on two stone bricks that were almost unnoticeable. The wall slid open but it was pitch black, no light whatsoever. Bellatrix had an old oil lamp she brought with her. She lit it and made Ginny go in first, she did look quite nervous.

"Go on then," she ordered.

"I don't know if I can...can you hold my hand?"

Bellatrix was skeptical, "What?"

"Please, Miss?" She looked up at her with such pathetic, droopy eyes. Bellatrix didn't want to waste anymore time so agreed to take her hand; why she felt the need to hold her hand so tightly she didn't know. There seemed to be a long tunnel, at least that's what it felt like, Ginny regretted not bringing any twine or rope in case they happened to get lost. Though scared, Ginny was excited to see what was at the end. Bellatrix began to wonder if this was all a trap, but at least she had herself a human shield. With so many twists and turns it felt like going in circles but then they finally reached it. A dead end. Bellatrix was furious until she saw the writing on the wall, some kind of riddle or warning perhaps? Ginny couldn't find any secret buttons but she did pull out her cellphone and took a picture of the wall so they may translate it later.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked.

"An iPhone 7 Red."

"The hell is an iPhone?"

"Have you never owned a cell phone before?" Ginny found this amusing.

"No, why on Earth would I...Wait...that's a Muggle invention isn't it?"

"Well technically yes but..."

Bellatrix shuddered and suggested they head back. Strangely when they did make their way back out, the wall must have shut behind them but opened when they stood five feet away as if it were an automatic door. It sealed shut when they were back to the old corridor. Bellatrix didn't feel like much progress was made but Ginny assured her that she would see if she could translate the foreign text.

"Ok, then, that was a fine start I suppose. I must get to bed."

"Really? I was thinking we could go for another after midnight snack," Ginny said with an infectious smile.

"Alright then," Bellatrix smiled back. They headed to the kitchen, knowing their time was limited. Ginny wanted to learn more about her, maybe get some understanding of her background.

"Are you married, Miss?"

Bellatrix was midway through a bite of cake when she was asked such a question, "No," she answered bluntly.

"Oh...," Ginny pondered awkwardly for a second, "Have you ever been married?"

Bellatrix stopped eating, frosting covering her chin, "Why are you asking me such foolish questions?"

"Sorry...I just wanted to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I think you're interesting."

Bellatrix laughed, she still didn't understand this girl. "I interest you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She got an idea and took out her headphones, "Here, listen to this!" Bellatrix had no time to give an answer and in no time was subjected to this loud and irritating sound. 

She threw the headphones off in anger, "Ugh! Muggle music!"

Ginny was shocked about the second outburst, "Do you not like Muggles?"

"No! You shouldn't either!" Bellatrix snapped.

Ginny wasn't sure what to feel about that, no one else she knee closely showed any kind of ill will toward non-maigic folk. "They're really not all bad. Most of them don't even know a place like this exists." Bellatrix wasn't having any more Muggle talk so Ginny changed the subject. "I really enjoyed helping you tonight, Miss."

"Yes...you were qute helpful..." it seemed she was going to say something else but was cut short when both of them heard footsteps. "We must go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is hot on Bellatrix's tail.

Cho Chang knew something was going on with Ginny. She tried asking Hermione about it but she was very passive agressive. Ginny seemed like a zombie, bags under her eyes and constantly at attention during Miss Mandrake 's class.

"Do you think she is under a spell? I've never seen her like this before." She asked after the last class Friday, a week after Ginny began assisting her teacher. Hermione hadn't thought of this before but it made sense to why Ginny could be in love with such an older and by all means despicable woman. 

"That's it!" She ran off to find Ginny, leaving a confused Cho behind. Ginny was sitting on her bed reading through old books; she didn't want to let her secret agent teacher down. "Ginny!"

"What?" She looked exhausted, like her life force had been drained.

"Ginny, you need to go to the hospital wing," demanded Hermione.

"Whatever for?" She could hardly keep her eyes opened.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating in days. You have to give this a rest!" She tried pulling one of Ginny's books away but it was no use, "She has control of you, don't you see that?"

"You don't understand! This is important!" Ginny pulled until Hermione gave in and sent Ginny flying backwards off the bed. Hermione having enough of this stormed over to Cleo Mandrake ' s chambers. Bellatrix only would've assumed such eager knocking was her little helper baring good news. Instead she was faced with an angry girl.

"Granger, what do I owe this pleasure?" She said with an eye roll.

A very stern Hermione let the witch have it, "I hope you're satisfied!" This outburst amused her, she wanted to see where this could be going, "I don't know what you did to Ginny but I'm on to you!"

"Oh, really?" Bellatrix smiled confidently, not at all scared of the little know it all.

"Yes and I'm going to expose you for who you truly are!" Ginny stood weakly behind Hermione holding her books; she seemed to have just appeared out of thin air. "See what you're doing to her?"

Bellatrix looked her up and down, "She looks fine to me," she shrugged.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, Ginny pushed past her and went straight into Bellatrix 's room. Bellatrix gave a mischievous smile before shutting through door with second thoughts of sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

Ginny needed to sit down, she couldn't keep standing any longer. "I haven't found it yet, Miss but I'm not giving up."

"Good to hear," Bellatrix put a hand under Ginny's chin, giving her an encouraging grin.

Ginny's eyelids were heavy, she drifted in and out of sleep, "Is it alright if I rest here for a moment?" Bellatrix wasn't sure it was a good idea having her here like this but was anxious to see her work. She indeed did try translating the text they found but into nothing that made sense. A flash of light blinded Bellatrix temporarily. Two figures appeared, Marv and another old aquaintaince of Bellatrix, Shelly.

"What is it now?"

"We just came to see what the hell is taking you so long," Shelly cackled, somehow Shelly seemed to be competing with Bellatrix on how to look trashy and unclean. "Who is she?"

Ginny was now passed out asleep, "I'm using her to find what's in that corridor."

"I knew you couldn't do this yourself," Marv laughed.

"Bugger off!"

"We will, we are in a limited window here," Shelley sat down next to Ginny and started picking at her hair, "Where did you find this one?"

"What do you plan on doing with her after you finish?" Bellatrix shrugged, "Well you're going to kill her aren't you?" Marv chuckled.

"Well I..."

Shelley gave up on picking on the sleeping beauty and went in to pick on her old friend, "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Bella!"

"Everyone knew you'd screw things up!" Marv barked.

"I'll take care of her, alright!"

"Hmm, for a minute there I thought you finally slipped, maybe these young ones are getting too close to you. Is this the one who got you out of your clothes?"

Both laughed as Bellatrix's face tightened, "How did you know about that?"

"You know, word travels fast!" Marv cackled. Both chuckled and in another flash disappeared but not before a guarantee of returning to see her work complete. 

Bellatrix sighed, she just wanted this to be over with. Maybe she was given an impossible task and expected to fail. "Maybe I am growing too close to you," she  
said, looking down at the redhead who hadn't stirred during that whole foul exchange.

She looked through one of the books that Ginny had been studying and found strange things she wrote on the bookmarks. 'G and C' with a heart drawn around the letters. She knew who the G was but not the C. It was repeated several times and in different fonts and sizes. 'I almost feel bad for this, C', Bellatrix thought with an arched eyebrow. Bellatrix wasn't used to this kind of teenage girl nonsense but knew she had to be patient with her. Then she saw the name 'Cleo Mandrake', spelled out on one page and Ginny Mandrake written at the bottom which only puzzled her further. A small hand slapped down on the page she was on, "I'm not finished yet! " Ginny took back the book and held it close to her chest. Bellatrix wasn't sure what to say after that so she didn't say anything. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Ginny, we can pick this up tomorrow. You should go to bed."

Ginny snuggled up to her, resting her head close to her bosom, "Can I stay here with you?"

"No, Weasley, that's not a good idea..."

Ginny sniffed her, "But you must get so terribly lonely in here."

"Ginny, what are you..."

Ginny passed out again and started to snore. She was dead weight when Bellatrix attempted very poorly to push her aside. Her small body ended up rolling on her with her head fitting nicely in Bellatrix's cleavage. Bellatrix wasn't really amused by this but at least the unbeatable snoring stopped.

"You strange girl," Bellatrix murmured, "What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" Bellatrix woke up several hours later completely unaware that she had drifted off to sleep with Ginny lying comfortably on top of her.

"I love you...," Bellatrix swore she heard these words coming out of her student's mouth. "Oh, Cleo!" Ginny shuddered. "Yes, that's nice...Yes..." Bellatrix was growing uneasy having this go on and felt like a prisoner with this weight on her. 

"Wait? Cleo? As in Cleo Mandrake? She isn't seriously...Oh my dark lord!" thought Bellatrix. She worked up the strength to push Ginny off of her and stand up.

Ginny very wearily rubbed her eyes, "Ah, what time is it?"

"You have to get back to your room!"

Ginny stretched, "Well it's obviously past hours and I don't have my invisibility cloak with me. You don't want me to get in trouble do you?" Ginny noticed the long face on her beloved teacher, "Is something wrong, Miss?"

Bellatrix was feeling vulnerable, something she would never suspect around a young girl. "I can't have you here." She rustled her hair anxiously.

Ginny held her hand, "Miss, I really value our time together."

Bellatrix felt like she was on the verge of passing out, light headed anyway.  
"Ginny..."

"I have strong feelings for you," she continued, "I love you."

Bellatrix was bitter about the single utter of that word, "That's ridiculous! Love? That is a Muggle concept!"

"I don't think it's ridiculous," she smiled with no sign of letting up on her feelings.

"It's the dumbest thing ever thought up. Even so, I am more than twice your age! A young girl after me is absolute bullocks!"

"Love doesn't always have to make sense, Miss but I knew from the moment I saw you that it was love at first sight!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Even if you don't feel the same way right now, I will still help you...but when I do finish can I get something in return?"

Bellatrix crossed her arms, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well...a kiss..."

"No, absolutely not!"

Ginny thought again, "Hm, can I get a peek from under there?" She pointed to her chest.

Bellatrix was shocked yet pleased, "So you do want to see my wobblers do you?"

Ginny was taken aback, "No...I mean...Yes..."

"A naughty girl," Bellatrix circled around her, "Alright then, if you help me to completion on this mission then I will show them to you but you are in no means  
allowed to touch just look."

Ginny nodded, "I understand, Miss.'

"And that doesn't mean I share your feelings. I just want to hurry this along, alright? We have a lot of work to be done."

"Yes, Miss," Ginny pouted.

"Good," Bellatrix smiled, Ginny smiled back at the sight of her devilish grin. Then Bellatrix opened the door, "Now get out!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny assists Bellatrix and lets her feelings get out.

Bellatrix just didn't understand this girl, clearly she had a screw or 2 loose.

"Love," thought Bellatrix, "What an idiotic thing!"

She stretched out on her bed and thought about what deep trouble she'd be with if she failed Voldemort; something told her that Ginny would be more determined now that she'd get to see some skin. She might find some more use for her if she gets her into the secret chamber. She couldn't shake this feeling that disposing her would be a bad idea, a ridiculous notion, a companion. Even if she did share the same twisted feelings, who would take them seriously as a couple?

"It doesn't matter," thought Bellatrix as she drifted off to sleep, "She's in love with Cleo Mandrake...not me...

"I'm sorry, what?" Cho was kept up late by Ginny and her need to confess what transpired with her teacher. You would think at this point Ginny's face and jaw muscles would be sore from all the smiling. "

Miss Mandrake, Cho! Try and keep up!"

"She's going to show you her breasts? I-I don't understand!"

"It's sort of reward. Fun isn't it?"

Cho was realizing now more than ever that she didn't know Ginny all to well. "We all nearly seen them in class! Why do you want to see them so badly?"

"I'm a new woman, Cho! I know that Cleo Mandrake and I are destined to be together...I just need to convince her of that. Promise you won't tell Hermione about this!"

"I promise," Cho sighed, "I just don't think this is a good idea. This kind of thing could get you kicked out of Hogwarts and the Wizarding community forever."

"Good and yes I have thought of the consequences...I'm sure I can find a loophole eventually."  
Both girls turned in for the night, both having conflicting thoughts. Cho already knew something wasn't right with Ginny after the first class they had with this mystery woman; a curse or spell seemed to be the logical conclusion. Why on Earth would a young girl like her friend be so obsessed with a woman? It had to be some form of black magic. She needed to consult with Hermione.

The entire plan seemed simple enough, though Ginny still had to translate the text so that her teacher would make good on her promise. Hermione had one track mind at this point, she had to stop what was going on between them before Ginny got hurt.  
That Saturday night, Ginny met with her teacher in the kitchen at their usual time. Ginny still looked tired but determined to get this finished once and for all. They reached the corridor and wandered to the dead end once again.  
Ginny read from the notes she made, though it sounded like a drunk slurring her speech. When she finished, nothing happened. "You're sure that's what it says?" Bellatrix was getting ticked off, perhaps she did bet on the wrong horse; she wouldn't mind ending Hermione's life.  
It turned out that all they needed to do was give it a minute; they could hear something mechanical within the wall moving about like clockwork. The wall opened and the floor had a blue light to guide them to whatever was inside. Bellatrix didn't have to give Ginny a push, she was eager to go into the unknown.

"Slow down!" Bellatrix shouted. "Wait...what do I care?"

"Over here!" Ginny jumped up and down. She stood in front of a stone pillar. Bellatrix rushed over and saw the reason for her excitement. A small metal box glowing a fire blue was hovering just above the pillar and right for the taking. Just as Bellatrix went to grab it however, Ginny voiced her concerns.  
"What if it's like Indiana Jones?" She spoke up, grabbing her arm.

"Who the hell is Indiana Jones?"

"Um, well..."

"Is she a Muggle?"

"Well technically yes but..."

Bellatrix snatched the box; she could feel the power that lied within, it was if it were pulsating through her veins.

"Um, Miss?" She alerted her to the vibrating stone floor. Without even thinking, Bellatrix grabbed Ginny and ran back out of there. Unlucky for them, the wall slammed shut. Ginny attempted to recite the passage from memory but it was no use! The floor fell beneath them like a rug being pulled. They slid down the stone floor, now acting as a slide to a possible dungeon. Both of them held onto each other screaming for dear life as they plummeted. It became quite obvious to Bellatrix that there were spikes down below and she was about to meet her end.

"The hell with that!" She pointed her wand and made their landing more comfortable. Bellatrix fell on top of Ginny on the bare floor.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Ginny grunted.

Bellatrix could suffocate her if she really wanted to but she might find more use for her yet. Bellatrix helped her up and Ginny brushed the dust off of her, though she was getting a tad too touchy. "That's quite alright! Now we need to find a way out of here."

"I can see light coming through over here!" She pointed to light shining through a broken brick in the wall. It was worth a shot. They managed to pull the brick loose but only Ginny could fit through. "I'm going to try something but you might want to take a step or two back!" Bellatrix was weary of whatever plan she had, she huddled in a corner and without much notice the wall broke open, bursting and sending some rubble this way and that. "All clear!"  
It took some time but they finally managed to free themselves from this secret prison and back to Bellatrix's room. The box was hidden away for safe keeping until it was needed. "I just thought of something, Miss...are you going to be leaving?"

Bellatrix smirked, "It looks like my job is done here."

"You don't suppose you'll be needed around?"

"I go wherever I am needed."

Ginny sat there, pouting on the bed. Bellatrix clued in and began to undo her dress, "Alright then, I'll take these things out!"

"No, it's not that!"

Bellatrix sighed, "Ginny, you will forget about me soon enough."

"But I don't want to forget about you! I was really hoping to take you to the beach on Spring Break."

"Spring break? What on Earth would we do?"

"Well...I would like to you in a bathing suit, Miss..."

"Hmm, well at least your intentions are honest."

She shooed her away, promising a final farewell she intended on breaking. The next day she was unpleasantly greeted by Marv, "'Bout time!" He took the box but instructed her to stay at Hogwarts until she was told to leave.

She gave Ginny the news Monday morning that the Ministry of Magic still needed her there and was grateful for her assistance but could tell no one what she had done. 

"You must be so excited for today!" Ginny beamed.

"Oh? What for?"

"One of the teachers is retiring and I heard you might get to take over their position. Taming wild Beasts."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "I'm what?"

Sure enough, that evening, Professor Monocape was retiring after decades serving as an expert on mystical beasts, studio their behavior and how to tame them; something that was carelessly listed on Bellatrix's resume.

All of the professors were required to stand at the front of the great hall as the long winded Monocape bellowed a speech to the seated students. Ginny had her eyes on Bellatrix the entire time. Bellatrix had an idea, she still never made good on her promise to her young pupil once her mission was complete and seeing that Ginny was still a virgin it would be quite a thrill. No one was looking at Bellatrix who hung off at the end of a group of her peers. She pulled open the top of her dress, her bra still on, but that didn't stop her wobblers from spilling out some. A quick flash and Ginny was in full shock, her jaw permanently opened. Bellatrix covered herself back up and smiled.

"There! That ought to shut her up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Poor Ginny, she was rendered speechless for days and no one knew why. She didn't even see Bellatrix naked, just that very unusual colored bra, a kind of purple and pink that stuck out from a woman that was normally seen in gloomy greys and blacks.

"Snap out of it!" Hermione gave her delusional friend a shake and snapped her fingers in front of her non-blinking eyes. "You have to forget about her!" 

Nobody knew about this but Hermione had been sneaking into Bellatrix's classroom and bedroom in search of incriminating evidence with the help of a borrowed invisibility cloak; she was more than certain of this beast of a teacher working for Voldemort. Once she had the right evidence she would report to Dumbledore who honestly needed to conduct better background checks on the staff that was hired around there.

"It was wonderful," Ginny babbled.

"What was?"

"I think I know why she doesn't pay me much mind. I haven't another second to waste!" She stood up from her bed and pushed Hermione aside. Her busty teacher was a hard one to read but now Ginny thought it was perfectly clear to her she needed to stand out from everyone else.

Bellatrix was meanwhile sitting alone in her room, contemplating on what to do next, she was like a prisoner in this place with these waiting games. It seemed she was only still there for the convenience in case something new came up; she wasn't even entirely sure what that box her and Ginny fetched was for. She thought she might as well take a look over the books and notes for the class she'd be taking over involuntarily. She hadn't even gotten past a page the time she heard a knock at the door. "Ugh, come in!" She groaned.

The door creaked open and leaning at the frame of it was a scantily dressed girl. Her school uniform with some new improvements, mainly a lot less clothing. The skirt was well above the knees and she was showing off her bellybutton. Her red hair had been also styled. "Hello there, Miss," said Ginny in a husky voice.

Bellatrix couldn't stop herself from smiling, she was a peculiar girl but very determined. It was adorable seeing her trying her best to act sexy for her in such a slutty outfit. She walked over in high heels she obviously hadn't wore before. 

Bellatrix clumsily dropped her book on the floor while eyeing up Ginny's legs.

"Let me get that," she bent down to pick it up, turning her butt up unnessicarily in Bellatrix's direction. Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow when she noticed the white panties she had on. Ginny looked up at her looking all sneaky. She put the book back on the desk. "There you are...," Bellatrix was still staring so at least the new look seemed to be working, "What do you think?'

"It certainly breaks every rule in the dress code I'm sure."

"Well, that's what I am...a rule breaker," she lowered herself into Bellatrix's lap.

"I suppose it's up to me to punish you seeing as I'm the only adult here."

"Ooh, what will you do to me?" She asked with a million possibilities running through her head.

Bellatrix loved to tease her, something she never would have thought until the girls confession; it was fun to see how far she could take this with ever having to do anything. She caressed her cheek. "I'm sure I can think of a punishment that will work for both of us..."

"Painful or more pleasure?"

"I was thinking a little of both my dear..." The older woman moved on to caress her bare thigh. Ginny closed her eyes and gasped. "You seemed very keen on these..." Ginny opened her eyes to see Bellatrix once again open her top up. The look on her face was more priceless than before. Frozen in amazement and even fear. She was so still that even Bellatrix began to worry. She snapped her fingers but Ginny didn't even blink. This could only mean one thing.  
A feminine cackle stirred her.

Shelley appeared behind her and saw everything. "What do we have here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She found herself unable to stand up since Ginny was literally frozen in time in an awkward position.

"So you didn't have it in you to get rid of her after all!"

"You still need me here don't you? I can't go offing a student without drawing suspicion!"

"Who cares! But at least you're putting this one to some use! I'll tell ya Bellatrix, never thought of you as a rug muncher or one to rob the cradle!"

"Grrr! That's not what's going on here!"

"Oh? Didn't you allow this girl to sit in your lap and you promised a punishment of pain and pleasure?"

"Bugger off, Shelley! She fancies me so I just thought I'd play along then give her the boot!"

Of course Shelley was nowhere near convinced. "So then you don't care what happens to her?"

"No! Why should I? She's just another girl!" Shelley poked Ginny's face with her wand, "What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't care," Shelley cackled.

Bellatrix did her best not to budge, sweat was starting to drip down her forehead already. "Shelley..."

"What? She's just another one of them is she not?"

Bellatrix couldn't help herself, "Please, don't hurt her!"

"Ha!" Shelley removed her wand, "I knew it! You're so weak! Just wait until I tell everyone!"

"No, you mustn't!" Bellatrix begged.

Shelley was enjoying this, her rival all helpless like this, "Look at you, you're so pathetic! So weak! I won't tell anyone for now but you just wait!"

She flashed herself out of there and Ginny was no longer frozen or at least that's what Bellatrix thought. Ginny was still staring at her fancy jugs. Her dopey grin did make Bellatrix forget about her problems. Bellatrix covered herself back up, "You do look rather fetching in your schoolgirl outfit."

"Do you like it? I got the idea from watching adult film star Ella Hughes, she's a redheaded Brit. She has a much nicer butt than me though."

"I do...this Ella Hughes who I assume is a Muggle must have taste."

"Miss, can I ask...why do you hate Muggles so?"

"I was taught from a young age to despise the lot of them. They are responsible for our misery. Their carelessness. You will likely learn some day to avoid them."

Ginny decides to change the subject before she was asked to leave. "I bet you I can kiss you without even touching you."

"What?" Bellatrix was amused so she allowed it.

Ginny moved in close to her, she hovered there in front of Bellatrix's face, her lips never quite touching hers. But the thing was, Bellatrix found her lips closing in on Ginny's as if they were magnetic. She was hypnotized into this peculiar trance her seductress had her in. 

Their lips locked and both embraced the other, feeling vulnerability for just a short while. Ginny's kissing went beyond friendly, making it quite clear what she was after. Once Ginny thought she made her point, she pulled away.

Bellatrix acted as though she hadn't left her hanging, making out with the air and her eyes still closed. Once she realized what had happened her eyes were wide open, "What kind of sorcery was that?"

Ginny giggled, "Well, Miss, I shall leave you to your work!" She curtsied and ran out of the room.

"Wait...," Bellatrix began to say but trailed off, "What the..."


End file.
